1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to envelope sealer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved envelope sealer apparatus wherein the same provides for an easily manipulated shaft member to receive moisture from a fluid container for continuous moistening of envelopes for their sealing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various envelope sealing apparatus has been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore however such organizations have been of a relatively cumbersome structure and have typically utilized exposed moistening surfaces that are of cumbersome storage and positioning during periods of non-use. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an organization that includes a self contained reservoir of fluid arranged in a free standing position removed from inadvertent spillage during periods of non-use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 611,934 to FLETCHER where an envelope moisture and sealer includes a lower receptacle and a sponge surface defining a reactive surface to an overlying plate to effect sealing of an envelope flap positioned therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,430 to GELMAN provides for a portable envelope sealing device wherein a lower base member includes a recess positionable against a flap of an envelope to effect moistening of the flap for sealing of the envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,387 to HUMPHREY provides for an envelope sealing device wherein a wick like member is positionable upon an overlying plate to draw moisture from an underlying reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,908 to ZUCKERMAN, JR. provides for an envelope sealer vertically arranged with a slot to direct an envelope flap therethrough for moistening of the flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,123 to AUERBACH provides for an envelope flap moistening apparatus with a slotted opening to provide a brush member to direct a flap into contact with an underlying sponge that is in communication with a fluid reservoir for moistening and subsequent sealing of the envelope flap.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved envelope sealer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.